The Color of life, Red
by KitsuneHime99
Summary: She has become an avenger. Her heart broken and spat apon by her so called "best friend" Transported to a new world what shall happen now that her heart is incased in ice?  Please review even if you hate it!
1. Red

Red

The putrid color of red

Pulsing through your heart

The color of life and death

Pulsing through your heart

Giving you life

and taking it away just as easily

Red

The one that is the bane of my life

Red

The love of my life

Red

The one who ruined my life

Red

The thing that has caused me so much grief

Red

The thing that kills

Red

The thing that lives

Red

The cause of my misery

Red

I hate it

Red

I loathe it

Red

It taunts me

Red

The reason I am the way I am

Red

The thing that I hate

Red

My mothers dead body

Red

My sweet little brothers soccer ball

Red

My grandfathers shoes

Red

My Feline friend

Red

My sister of the hearts hands

Red

My brother of the hearts face

Red

My innocent little child's hands

Red

The tratiors outfit

Red

You shall be avenged!

* * *

Thanks for reading there will be more!


	2. Death wish

A cookie for anyone who reviews with who or what each red is in the last chapter!

* * *

_Alone, in the dark. What a life. Alone with no place to go to. What a joke. Nothing is one waits for me. Just kill me and get it over with._

_

* * *

_

**I hated him...No I...I... I have given up. I will avenge my family and hopefully die along the way.**

**Why not die no one is left for me. Nothing is left for me.**

**I have to face what used to be my best friend, now known as Naraku.**

**This will be my last entry before I... Face _HIM. _Hopefully I shall wright again**

** _Kagome Higurashi_**

Kagome closed her diary and put it in her new bag she got after Inuyasha turned on them and killed every one.  
She looked up at the stars, she new what was to come, she was to face her former best friend, kill him, and die. She had thought it down to the nines.

She wanted to die

She new they wanted her to live

She coulden't go on without them

They would be avenged and she would join them

* * *

**Somewhere in the feudal era (by the bone eaters well)**

"I don't want her to die I shall send her away and seal the well"...

TBC

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Avenged

_Friends are dead_

_Life is dead_

_Just kill me now and let me be happy_

_I beg you,_

_with what I hope is my final breath_

_Kill me_

_

* * *

_

Kagome ran. Ran as if her life depended on it. Well it actualy did...

10 minutes earlier...

"KUKUKUKUKU look what we have here. A little Miko running from me... her Best Friend! KUKUKUKUKU!"

"Why Inuyasha! Why did you kill everyone! We were your friends!" Kagome ran towards the well, her only lifeline, the only thing that would kill her... **And** Inuyasha.  
She would jump in... Inuyasha would follow... She would purify him... she would die. End of story.

Well that was what she planed to do except... she was quickly loosing consciousness.

Inuyasha managed to get a hit on her leg with his claws now that tetsuiga(sp?) didn't work.

* * *

So that brings us to where we are now, with Kagome running towards the well, Inuyasha running after her, through a field covered with blood

Kagome was worse for ware then Inuyasha

Kagome was coated in blood Inuyasha _**only**_ lost an arm

She had clay all over her body from when she killed Kikyo

So when Kagome reached the well she Grabed Inuyasha's arm and sent a blast of purity through it Killing him instantly. She fell backwards into the well all the while loosing tons of blood and probably wouldn't last the fall.

* * *

Menwhile somewhere outside of konoha...

He saw a flash of red light comming out of a well, Him beaing the ninja he was when to investigate.

When he got there he saw a beautiful girl... who was dyeing.

He had to get her to Tsunade-sama Quickly!

* * *

_**Ok people's i want you guys to review to tell me who you want the he to be...the posible choices are...**_

**_Naruto_**

**_Neji_**

**_Kakashi_**

**_Shikamaru_**

**_Choji_**

**_Sai_**

**_Rock Lee?_**

**_Maybe Itachi_**

**_Or anyone else you can think of OTHER than Sasuke_**

**_Ps: this story WILL be set in shippuden! KAY! review please I need at LEAST 3 to keep me going. I don't need them but you know...I like knowing what you guys think of it!_**


	4. Awakening

**Ok people here are the final results- Third place with 8 votes is-SHIKAMARU!**

**Second place with 9 votes is-ITACHI!**

**And the winner is...KAKASHI! With 16 votes! Ok people, Kakashi will be the he...BUT it doesn't mean that he will be her love or something. I might kill him off if i get bored. KAY! On with the show...Story...thing**

**

* * *

**_Why. Why am I still here. No one knows me. Do I even know me? ... No I don't. I'm not me anymore. I was an inocent 15 year old who fell in love with a half demon after falling 500 years in the past. Now...__Who am I?_

_Who... am I?_

* * *

Beep

She felt as if she was floating

beep

what was that noise

beep

God it was annoying.

beep

She tried rolling over in the soft bed covers...BED COVERS! Kagome sat up so quickly it was nearly inhuman. Bed covers, Those two words sent her mind spinning, the one thing she thought she'd never see again.

Kagome looked like a kid in a candy store. She was home! It was like a dream! Inuyasha didn't betray them! She was smiling a big grin, She was in a hospital. She was in a hospital! her heart sung with joy...Until she looked out the window. It wasn't the city skyline she was praying for. Begging for. Weeping for. Hopping for.

Her hopes were sent skyward until she looked out the window, it was some strange place with 5 faces carved into rock like, this place she learned about called Mt. rushmore. It had strange houses...NOT the skyscrapers of tokyo.

As Kagome was about to break into tears, a strange woman came in. She had blond hair, a large chest, and a really weird diamond on her forehead. phft weird, Please with all the strange stuff she had seen over the last two years that was normal. Ahh, Normal.

Kagome realized the blond woman was talking to her, "My name is Tsunade the hokage of this village. You where found by one of our ninja, Kakashi Hatake." The blond woman now known as Tsunade said.

"Ni...Nin...Ninja! Oh Kami where did I get sent know!...Um What's a Hokage?" Kagome felt dumbstruck, First demons now ninja's grate.

"A hokage is the leader of the village. I'm going to have Kakashi show you around Town, If you wait a minute he'll be here in a sec!"

Tsunade quickly scurried out of the room while that strange girl was about to answer, but the girl didn't know was that she had inoichi (sp.?) Scan her mind while she recovered. That girl had bin through so much it was sading. Luckily she posed no threat to the village.

* * *

BACK IN KAGS ROOM

Poof

.

"Yo!"

.  
.

"What the hell!" Kagome screemed, well woulden't you if someone just poofed into your room?

"I'm Kakashi I'm gona show you around town!" He said while takeing out a little green book and began reading.

* * *

**Sooo? good bad sucks, REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Also i would LOVE some help on the story? Please?**

** Review!**


	5. Crying with Idiots

Ok people...I'm sooooo sorry for not Publishing new chapters in well **FOREVER**! My life has bin a hectic mess, my dad has to move to Concord, I'm stuck living with my mom 5 days a week and two weekends. A month... If my dad dosnt get a gob he has to move to lousiana. So you know...tons of stress and junk so again, I am so sorry but my updates won't be that frequent ok! Thank you sooooo Much for understanding.

* * *

Beware this chapter has some swears in it! 0.0; AH! _please_!

Chapter...I forget what it is so...ON WITH THE SHOW!

It had two weeks sence Kagome found herself in Konoha. And two weeks sence she found herself with her gard dog puppywuppy ninja Kakashi. **GOD** did that man annoy her! He would follow her everywhere! The kitchen, the market, the store, the bat rastered even tried to follow her in to the bathroom. **THE BLOODY BATHROOM!**

Kagome was pissed...And poor Kakashi got the end results.

He had bin in the hospital 3 times this week. once for a broken finger. once for a broken leg. And once for a full blown concussion.  
Was he not allowed some slack?  
He was only following orders.

So far to him the girl wasn't a threat to Konoha...but her strange chakara was a mystery to him.

It was pink (like suckera's hair color(sorry i don't like her she all "sasuke kun sasuke kun EVEN IN SHIPPUDEN!)

* * *

Kakashi was woken by a scream that night. Reling only on his eyesight he ran in to Kagome's room.

Thats where he saw her holding her head, rocking back and forth mumbling incoherent things.

The only thing he could understand was "everyone come back"  
Once Kakashi had gotten Kagome calmed down, he went back to bed, but not before tucking Kagome in and kissing her on the forehead good night.

When he got to bed he herd a lovely voice he moved closer to her door and listened

* * *

(the translation on right) (remove the spaces! www. youtube .com /watch?v=ZcdOfBXVhtg !enjoy the song!)

* * *

"Shiawase o tojikometa garasu-goshi no gene - My happiness is imprisoned behind a glass illusion

Hiraku me ni utsuru no wa -When i open my eyes  
tooi too omoidegatari -they reflect the soaring of distant thoughts

Aaaa,Kawaita jimen ni tatta hitotsubu -A single teardrop falls on the ground  
Ochita nameda kage mo nokosazu- -without leaving a trace

Atokata mo naku suikomarete -I breath in your smiling face, and the words you spoke  
egao mo kotoba mo koboreteku dake yo -They overflow and shatter  
Kokoro o nakushi -I've lost heart  
watashi wa mada -And I still  
nani mo shiranakute -don't know anything

Taemanaku kikoeteta mune ni himeta doukoku -I'm continuously hearing the lamination concealed in my chest  
Itetsuku you na kaze no aka -Within the freezing wind,  
yami ni nageta karada suttee -I discard this body and throw it into the darkness

Aaaaa,Kawaita jimen ni tatta ichimai -I stood in the only area of dry ground  
Ochita tsubasa toki o tsuranuku -The time when the wings fall is a precious moment

Nagai nemuri wa owari o tsuge -This marks the end of the long sleep  
sabite yuganda shinjitsu o kudaku -of the truth that's bin distorted and broken  
Subete o torimodosu tame ima -In order to take everything back now  
hitori tatakau yo -I'll fight alone

Amai kiri ni kakomareta -Even though your also surrounded by this sweet mist  
soko wa anata no ibasho ja nai -This isn't where you belong  
Zutto yonde ita koe ga -to the voice i always call  
kikoeru deshou? -can you hear me

Todoku koto nai yubisaki de mo -I know things don't simply arrive at one's fingertips, but  
watashi ga nozonda shinjitsu o misete -Please show me the truth I desire  
Yaketsuku you na itami dake ga asu o kirihiraku nara -Only a searing pain awaits if tomorrow is opened  
Subete o nakushite mo kamawanai kara -Because I can't except I've lost everything  
omega -Please...

Douka kaette kite kitto -Comeback somehow  
watashi no moto ni -Without fail, come back to me

* * *

Kakashi heard Kagome crying again...This time he let her cry it out on his t-shirt while rubbing cercils on her back while they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ok people what do ya think? good bad? liked it? didn't? TELL ME REVIEW!

Also 1 or less reviews i'll be gone forever  
5-10 rivews I'll see you in a month  
15 reviews and up...Lucky you! new chapter by saturday!


	6. The Screams Have to End,Right?

**AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLZ READ THX**

When Kagome awoke later that night, her eyes red from crying, a realization hit her. The well. If she found it she could return! She could return ho-...nowhere. Her family was dead on both sides, where would she go? She was an outcast in both eras. She was stuck within the strange world, filled with ninja.

"Its not fair..." Kagome breathed with a sigh. Her side was starting to hurt from where Inuyasha had scratched her. As she walked absentmindedly into the bathroom, of Kakashi's tiny apartment, where she was being forced to stay in to "keep an eye on her". Lifting up her shirt, Kagome was shocked to see blood. "No..no no no it can't be, this healed! This healed!" As she started to panic over the seemingly unhealed wound, the room seemed to spin around her, and suddenly she was next to the bone eaters well.

"Is anyone there!? Any...one?" Realization seemed to set in at this point and the walls that had once again built up, seemed to crumble. And as swift as the breeze on a cold winter night, her tears began to fall again. "Why!" She cried over and over again. The same scenario seemed to play over and over within her head.

Inuyasha walking away holding that a cursed child, his eyes loosing their warmth, and their usual golden hue, turning to a deep blood chilling red. The screams. Oh the screams, they never ended from that moment. The screams of her friends as they were slaughtered, the screams of her family to run, that Inuyasha had gone insane. Her own screams seemed to mingle within the endless torture she was inflicting upon herself.

Kagome collapsed within the glen, hunched over and shaking, for she could scream no more. Her voice had given out on her. Tears endlessly streamed down her face, and when she looked down, her hands were covered in blood, and Inuyasha's corpse laid a few feet from where she was.

"No...this can't be, this can't be happening again, it cant" Kagome cried out over and over, begging anyone out there to make this stop. Out of the forest, a strange man walked out, his eyes a deep unsettling red. But these eyes unlike the ones she now feared, were filled with kindness. His long white hair, swayed with the breeze. The scenery around them seemed to change, they were now in front of a large cherry tree.

With a hand extended, the strange man pulled Kagome up. "You have to wake up" He whispered in her ear. "You have to leave this place..."

With a jolt Kagome opened her eyes and looked up, into a bright neon lights, and heard birds chirping, with the snoring of the useless man on the couch

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE! YAY!... please dont kill me!**

**Okay, soooo sorry it took 5ever to get this up. I had completely lost interest in my stories for quite a while actually, but periodic updates may (probably not) start to happen, but im gonna try! BUT none the less here is the LOOOOOOOONG awaited update! And again Im really truely sorry this took so long to get up**

**-Kit**


End file.
